


MILF

by audlynb33



Series: Avert your eyes, my Dethentine [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audlynb33/pseuds/audlynb33
Summary: A follow up to DILF where I make up another ship tag for this fandom that no one wanted
Relationships: Anja Wartooth/Molly (Metalocalypse)
Series: Avert your eyes, my Dethentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	MILF

It had been a very, very long day.

Between all the effort they’d gone through planning a fun Valentine’s Day and time it took to force their sons into doing the activities they planned— let alone the energy required in actually going out to fancy, popular venues _on_ Valentine’s Day— everyone was exhausted.

Skwisgaar had rushed home in the middle of afternoon tea, seeing as Serveta had wandered off somewhere (presumably with someone). Next, William and Pickles had left during their walk through the park. William was arguing about whatever with Stella and turned his back to her. Refusing to be shown such disrespect, Stella drove ahead at top speed shoving him into the pond where he was promptly attacked by swans. Pickles was the first to stop laughing and, grateful for the laugh and a chance to escape, dragged William out of the park soaking wet and cursing up a storm. As soon as they’d returned to Mordhaus, Nathan picked up Toki— who started out fairly strong but had since turned catatonic— and took him to his room. 

Rose wanted to rest before her dinner with Oscar anyway so she went back to her room. Stella decided to seek out William so he could apologize to her, and Serveta was still AWOL. So Molly and Anja were left by themselves in the living room; well it was a room with a couch and a coffee table, in Mordhaus who’s to say what room is what really? With the variety of wines and liquors in front of them it didn’t matter.

Sometime between the fourth drink and Anja becoming flushed enough to loosen her habit, they’d ended up leaning into each other for support. One more drink and they were kissing passionately. Molly’s hands had slipped under Anja’s head covering to better hold her face and play with her hair. Anja’s hands explored every part of Molly’s body, caressing every curve and groping greedily at her hips. They were so engrossed with each other that it wasn’t until they paused for air that Molly caught sight of a figure out of the corner of her eye. She jolted straight up to a standing position. 

“Rose!” she exclaimed before quickly falling back onto the couch, as she was very drunk.

“Oh don’t you girls mind me, I just need to snag my jacket real quick.” Rose said, waving her hand dismissively and picking her jacket up off the back of the couch.

“S’not like we wer’ doing anyt’ing.” Molly said defensively, though it came across as pouting.

“Whatever you say dear,” smiled Rose. “Do you need a condom or some lube for that “anything” you two weren’t doing?”

Molly’s gave Rose an incredulous look. “Wha’ t’e heck would we need a condom fer?”

“Wha— wait. You’ve never been with a woman?” Rose seemed concerned.

“O’viously I ain’t.” Normally she would act scandalized and leave the conversation altogether; then again normally she wasn’t drunk enough to make out with a friend for twenty minutes or more.

“Oh honey,” Rose looked at her watch,“... Alright, I have enough time before dinner that I can do a quick crash course.” She then swiftly grabbed a notepad and pen from a side table and sat on the coffee table across from Molly and Anja.

Anja had been sitting stoically, without a trace of the passion she showed just a minute ago, but leaned forward to get a better look at the notepad as Rose started her lesson.


End file.
